


پایان سفر

by IrinaNiku



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaNiku/pseuds/IrinaNiku
Summary: در جستجوی انسانیت ، مردی که میان مردمش ربات کثیف خطاب می شد ، با دوستانی آشنا می شود انسانیت را به او بازمی گردانند. تلاش های بی وقفه ی مرد به عنوان شوالیه ی زمان برای تغییر زندگی دوستانش حالا به نتیجه رسیده
Kudos: 3





	پایان سفر

**Author's Note:**

> این داستان بخشی مجموعه فن فیکشن های من و دوستمه که من به عنوان پایان این مجموعه نوشتمش. بخاطر همین ممکنه خیلی جاها براتون مبهم باشه

قدم های آهنینش را به سمت تخت خدایی اترو ، الهه ی زمان ، برداشت. به فاصله ی معینی که رسید ایستاد. با مکثی کوتاه مقابل خداوندگارش زانو زد و سر تعظیم فرو آورد. با صدایی سرد و آرام عرض ادب کرد : اتروی بزرگ ... !  
جسم خالی از روح این خدای مرده روی تخت به خواب رفته بود. اما صدای نرم و دلنشینش از منبع نامعلومی شنیده می شد : تاریخ ایاس تغییر کرده. ای تو شوالیه وقت ها ، نامت از گزند زمان حفظ خواهد ماند.  
لحنش کمی غمگین و آرام تر شد : با این حال ... زمان تو به پایان رسیده  
سخنان هفتمین خدای ستوده تعجب آدام را برانگیخت و به او جرئت سر بلند کردن داد. اما درست قبل از این که حرفی بزند نوری از قلبش تابیدن گرفت و چشم های آدام را مجذوب کرد. سرش را به کندی پایین گرفت و از روی غریزه ، دست آهنینش را نزدیک نور گرفت. قلبش ناگهان مثل کاغذ مچاله شد و درد در تمام بدنش پیچید. از شدت این درد ناله ی کوچکی کرد و با هر دو دستش به زمین افتاد. نور روی سینه اش بزرگ و بزرگ تر شد. طوری که انگار می خواست تمام بدن آدام را تصاحب کند. محیط اطرافش مثل شیشه ی شکسته فرو ریخت و به جای بهشت اترو ، دور تا دورش را سفیدی بی انتهایی گرفت. ولی هیبت سیاه آدام مکانیکی تنها سیاهی آن اطراف نبود. یک جفت پای دمپایی پوش با پیراهن بلند سیاه جلوی خودش دید. همین ها کافی بود تا آدام بتواند مرد باستانی که مقابلش بود را بشناسد. با این حال ، دردمندانه سرش را بلند کرد تا چهره ی دوستش را ببیند. درست حدس زده بود ! سامنوس ، عارف بزرگ ، و برادرش آردین ، حکیم سفید پوش ، لبخند بر لب مقابلش ایستاده بودند. ولی تفاوت بین لبخند محو آردین و لبخند گشاد و مضحک سامنوس بسیار بود !  
برای آدام که از نیم قرن اشک سامنوس خبر داشت ، دیدن خنده ی دوباره اش شادی بخش بود. پس با وجود دردش هم بریده بریده خندید.  
نور از قلب تا شکم و گردن سرایت کرد.  
تصویر سامنوس و آردین به آرامی محو شد. درست در جایی که سامنوس ایستاده بود ، مارس ، جنگجوی سال خورده و صد و دوازدهمین پادشاهی که خون سامنوس عارف را در رگ داشت ظاهر شد. صورت پر از چروک مارس ، چروک دیگری از اخم گرفت. اخمی که ترس در دل همه می انداخت. چهره ی پیر پادشاه مقابل چشمان آدام به روزگار جوانی برگشت. اخم از میان ابروهایش رفت و پرشور خندید : خسته نباشی قهرمان !  
نور به زانو و لب رسید.  
لبخندی گرم ولی بی جان تمام واکنش آدام بود. درد بدنش را بی حس و ضعیف کرده بود. قامت بلند مارس هم کم کم ناپدید شد. مقابل دو چشم زرد و مصنوعی ستاره ی رو به افول ، این بار رجیس جوان ، پسر و وارث مارس ظهور کرد. رجیس اولین مردی بود که به آدام رباتی اعتماد کرده بود. تنها کسی بود که احترام و علاقه ی آدام به عنوان یک بزرگ مرد فرهیخته را داشت. برخلاف سایرین ، رجیس در سفیدی بی انتها نبود. به ماشین سیاه و سلطنتی اش تکیه داده بود و نظاره گر دریایی بود که همیشه بهش آرامش می داد. با احساس حضور آدام ، چشمان سبزش را به سمتش حرکت داد. لبخند کمرنگ ولی مهربانی پوشید و بی صدا لب زد : ممنون  
نور به پاها و چشم ها رسید و به اجبار پلک های آدام را بست. حالا تمام چیزی که او می دید سیاهی بی انتها بود. ادامه ی جمله ی رجیس ، با صدای پسرش نوکتیس ، به گوش شوالیه ی سیاه پوش رسید : دوست ما  
زمان به پایان رسید. کالبد مرده ی ناجی پادشاهان ، در خیابان های پر سر و صدای دیترویت یافت شد. او به آمریکا برگشته بود ! سیاره ی خودش ! زمین ! سفری که برای پیدا کردن انسانیت شروع کرده بود حالا به پایان رسیده بود. هرچند به قیمت زندگی اش ، انسانی که " ربات کثیف " خطاب می شد ، زندگی بهتری برای کسانی ساخت که باور داشتند درون جسم رباتی آدام ، قلب یک انسان می تپد. و این مرگ ، به آن زندگی می ارزید !


End file.
